A Promise Not Forgotten
by RockyGlrL
Summary: Kagome, Count D, whos talking to her in her dreams? whos goin to get married. Completed.
1. Default Chapter

Kagome has a flashback, a boy walking with her promising that he won't forget her and  
that they will meet again sometime in there lives. 

This is my First fanfic I hope it works for anyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Pet Shop Of Horrors

* * *

Promise Not Forgotten

Chapter 1 Another Day

" I won't forget you I promise. I will see you again. Sometime in our life." A young boy told his friend who's eyes were filling with tears. "Don't forget me and don't forget I'll always remember you when our paths cross again"

Kagome ran threw the house looking for her yellow backpack, knowing that if she didn't hurry up ther would be one pissed hanyou coming to get her. "Mom where is it? I have to get going!" Just as Kagome yelled out her mom walked threw the kitchen door to the living room holding her bag. "You left it in the kitchen Kagome" handing it to her. "Thanks mom gotta go." And off she went to the well.

D was just ending a sale when Leon walked into the shop. "Yo D, just thought I'd stop by for some lunch and tea." stopping to think for a second _When did I start liking tea?_ D escorted the people to the front door. "Good afternoon detective. I'll make the tea now." with that said D walked into the kitchen. "Oh my!" Leon heard D say in a startling voice. "Whats wrong everything ok?" Rushing to the kitchen only to see the count on the floor tears filling his eyes. "D, whats the matter I've never seen you like this before." D sat on the floor tears slowly streaming down his pale face. " I just had a memory come back to me is all." with a heavy sigh and help from Leon. D got up and proceeded to carry out the tea tray.

"I will tell you everything I can during our tea time." With that D served the tea and told his friend some of his life and mysteries.

Kagome came out of the well. Only to find Inuyasha getting ready to jump in. "Feh!, it's about time Kagome." he spat with irratation in his voice. "Sorry I couldn't find my backpack and also I needed a shower." spatting back at him.

In the village Miroku, was up to his normal tricks. Flirting with the women, only to find his head getting pounded by Sangos weapon. "Sango," he said with a flirtatious look in his eyes. "I was merely reading there palms. Let me see yours."grabbing Sangos hand peering at it intensly."Oh my this isn't good." Sangos eyes widened. "What, what do you see Miroku?" Soon finding herself embraced in his arms. "Wh.. what are you doing Miroku?" Just as he started pulling her close enough to kiss her. "Inuyasha, I said I was sorry!" Sango turning three shades of red and a little thankful her friends showed up to break the mood that was taking effect. She turned away and ran to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Uh Sango, are you okay?" Inuyasha was starring at her face. "Your red. Do you have a fever?" The dim witted hanyou asked. Kagome saw her and knew she wasn't ill." So did you have fun while I was gone?" Kagome winked and giggled. Sango gave her a shy glare and proceeded to head back to the hut along with everyone else.

A couple hours past as the group got ready to head out. As Kagome sat on the floor near the fire she felt dizzy soon passing out. "I won't forget you I promise." a voice came to her.

"Kagome!, Kagome are you alright?" Shippou was yelling as he shook her arm. Inuyasha and the others stood around seeing her eyes rolling white. Just as fast as she passed out. She sat up like nothing happened. "Kagome!" everyone yelled at once hugging her. "Wow that was weird." she said as everyone let go of her. "What happened Kagome." Sango asked. "Well I was fine but everything went black. Then I saw a small figure of a little boy telling me I won't forget you I promise."

Everyone, especailly Inuyasha was concerned for her. "Well, maybe you just need a few days of rest. Humans can't keep pushing themselves." All looked at Inuyasha after he was done talking. "Are you telling us that we needa break?" Miroku asked with wide eyes. "Feh!, call it what you will, but I'm going to go train." he started walking out the door only to stop looking at Kagome. " You rest for a couple days. I'll be back." With that he was gone. "It's still early I'm going to look for acorns." Shippou walked outside. "Sango, would you care to walk with me awhile? So Kagome can rest." Miroku and Sango left to.

_What was that? Who was in my dream. _Kagome thought to herself as she laid on the floor in her sleeping bag. Soon falling asleep.

"D, your telling me that you won't age anytime soon?" Leon shouted out as cake crumbs went flying acrossed the room from his mouth. Both men sat acrossed from each other. Leon not believing that D is almost like a good demon.

"This has to be against the law someway!" Leon said as he stood up pointingat D. D did nothing but stand up walking closer to Leon. "NO!, don't come near me. This is just to fucking weird!" Leon yelled out. D continued getting closer. Reassuring him everything was okay and that he wasn't going hurt him at all. "If something was to happen to you detective, I wouldn't be the one doing anything." Shooting a look at T-chan " He's the one you should be worried about if I'm not here." a calming smile came to D's lips.

Okay I think I'll stop here. Tell me what ya think the next part should be up soon if i can figure out how to work this thing LOL.


	2. chapter2

D looked into Leons eyes. " We've known each other for how long detective? You no I will not harm you in anyway.." D reached his hand on Leons shoulder. Moving his other hand to his golden eye which was covered by hair. _Forget .. forget what I told you. _Leon soon fell back into the chair and fell into a deep sleep. _Soon, soon you will understand._ Walking away into the back leaving Leon to sleep.

Kagome was walking, but she did not recognize where she was at. _" Hey wait up I thought we were going to walk together down to the river."_ A small boy called out. Kagome saw a young pale boy in a black robe with black shoulder length hair. _" Oh, I'm sorry I forgot."_ she replied.

Opening her eyes to the sound of Sango and Miroku talking. " Hey guys I'm awake." running outside to find Miroku leaning against the hut with Sango in his arms. "Um did I inturrupt something?" finding herself turning red and looking away. " No Kagome. Miroku and I have talked, and, well. We are to be husband and wife." Kagome whirled around having a huge grin on her face. "I'm so happy for you two!" Hugging both her friends. She was so happy that she had totally forgotten about her dream she had.

Leon woke to find himself on D's couch. Scratching his head and slowly looking around to find T-chan laying on him growling. " Down you damn dog goat thing!" yelling out. " Ah detective your awake. Enjoy your rest?" D walked out from behind a few cages. "What happened? I remember coming for tea and lunch. Then I wake up on your couch." D walked over to his chair carrying some tea. " You were tired is all. How about some cake and tea." smiling his calm smile. He didn't question D just sat up looking at the time. " Shit sorry no time for that late for work." Leon ran out the door.

Walking around the shop. He couldn't help but think of his friend when he was young. _Why, why do I think about her now._ _It's been so long and I know she has left this world. But for no reason I think of her. _D petted T-chan decided to take him for a walk to calm his thoughts. Paying no attention to his surroundings. T-chan pulled him threw the crowded streets. He didn't know what to do. She was just a childhood friend. Why, why was he thinking about her.

Kaede prepared a ceramony for Miroku and Sango. Kagome couldn't believe it. "It' about damn time." Inuyasha gruffed.

Kagome walked to Sangos hut. " Things move fast huh." Nervously pacing back and forth. " Oh, am I doing the right thing? I mean I love him. He loves me. But what am." before finishing Kagome giggled. "Sango, you and I both know you and Miroku will be just fine together." Kagome gave Sango a reassuring hug.

She had told Miroku and Sango about the western states ceramonies. White gowns, the works. She had gotten Sango a white wedding dress. Slim cut, and strapless. A lacey white train that fit as a coat.

Everyone met in the center of town. Miroku stood first, Inuyasha by his side. Kaede would lead the ceramony.

Kagome started walking down the isle of people. Shippou carried a pillow with rings. Sango emerged from the hut. Everyones breath especailly Miroku wasd taken away. Half way down the isle she glanced at Kagome. " Kagome!" crying out. Dropping her flowers and running to her friend that was laying face down on the ground.

Kagome lay there shaking vilently. Eyes rolled to white.

D was preparing tea when he heard Leon come threw the front door." Yo D, vacation time. Guess what I'm going to Japan to visit a cousin there. Wanna go." Something about that went through D. " Detective you know I'm chinease right?" Leon nodded, " I know it's just I thought you might like a trip." With his calm smile. "When do we leave?"


	3. chapter3

Days past and Kagome finally woke. "Um, mmm, my head." "Kagome! are, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked with some fear in his voice. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sat by her side. " Oh no your wedding!" Kaome shouted as she sat straight up. " Don't worry yourself Kagome. Miroku and I decided to wait till your better." Sango helped her friend lay back down. " You were out for three days Kagome." Shippo wailed out. Kagome didn't know what to do. "Do you care if I go home and rest a bit." Noone objected.

Inuyasha picked her up and started carrying her to the well. "Kagome I was worried. We've all been through some bad things together. But seeing you." fighting back tears and trying to keep a calm voice. " I thought I was going to lose you and if that ever hap.." He stopped talking when Kagome placed her arms around him in a hug. "I know. I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to scare you or the others." Nearing the well he felt Kagome get a little heavier and her breathing patterned. _Good she needs to sleep. _

"What happened to her Inuyasha?" Kagomes mom asked. Kagome lay in bed sleeping while her mom and Inuyaaha watched over her. " I don't know. This happened before though." he said sighing.

Leon and D arrived in Japan. "So you have family here detective." Leon nodded looking around. " My goodness you look lovely as ever." Leon said as D watched him walk up to a lady who was holding flowers. " D come meet.." " Now arriving at gate five." an announcement came over. " Nice to meet you my lady." D bowed. " Nice to meet you too madam D." Leon laughed so hard he almost fell over. D just stood there with a sweat drop coming down. .;

Afrer clearing things up about how D liked to wear dresses Leons thought anyways they all headed home.

" Leon it's been so long. How is everything?" Leon smiled. " Busy as usual. I hope you didn't mind me dragging D along. He needs to get out more." D just sat in the back of the van taking in the sites. " So D, what do you do for a living." Before D could answer Leon blurted out. " He owns a weird pet shop. I swear those animals looked human a few times." His comment didn't faze her at all. Looking in the mirror to D, " Well you never know what you will find here at the shrine." D gave a calming smile.

Arriving at the house, and making there way out of the van. D sensed something different about the shrine. " Leon, D, grandpa and Sota will be back later. They went shopping for dinner." Looking at Leon " You remember Kagome. She's probably still in her room. She's been a little well not feeling well. But the doctors don't know whats wrong. No fever, coughs, or illness symptoms. If she's feeling better I'll have her come down. You won't believe how both kids have grown. And Kagome is 18. Oh to have my children back the way they were when they were younger." She drifted off into memories. Leon and D showed concern for Kagome. " I know of a tea that helps the spirit."

Kagome sat at her desk. Wondering what was going on. And where was Inuyasha. She heard voices from down stairs soon nearing her door. " Hey your up! How you feeling Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped into her room. " I'm fine for now. Where have you been?" Inuyasha saw bayou on her bed. Instead of answering her. He went to the cat and started picking on him. " Inuyasha stop it he doesn't like that! " Frustrated that he wasn't listening. " Sit boy." his necklace started glowing and to the floor he went. _THUD!_

Just as he started pulling himself up off the floor. Kagomes mom walked in followed by two men, one which was carrying a tea tray.

" What the hell is that thing!" Leon yelled. D not being shocked at all, walked into the room to get a closer look at the hanyou. Not seeing Kagomes face yet D was only a few feet from Inuyasha. " Greetings young hanyou." Inuyasha not knowing what to do. Stood up and started sniffing D. " Hey you have a strange sent." Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome yelled out with embarrassment all over her face. Putting her hand to her face. " I'm sorry but he can be so rude sometimes." D turned to see Kagome.

"Its you!" both D and Kagome said at the same time. " Um you know each other." Inuyasha, Leon and her mom asked.

Just then Kagome fainted. Eyes rolling back. Everyone except D was in a panic. He bent down to her. Lifting her head and speaking to her in his language. All were silent. Kagome opened her eyes. " Destiny has brought you back to me. " Kagome said as she put her arms around D. Inuyasha didn't like what he was seeing. " Hey don't touch her!" he yelled out. Reaching out to grab D. D's eye shown brightly. Everything stopped. Movements, sounds, time.

"So you have been reborn." D said holding her close to him. Feeling his heart fill. "A lot is a blur." Kagome whispered in his ear. " I remember walking with you. I remeber you leaving. But I also forgot about you." she squeezed him tighter. D moved and pulled away. " So you are now called Kagome." He said as he kissed her cheek. " You haven't changed a bit my miko." D wrapped his arms around her holding her close not wanting her to slip away. " You have grown. We were both children last time we saw each other." Kagome said as tears ran down her face. " Over 500 years have past. You look good D."

They embraced a few more minutes. " I see someone else likes you my miko." She looked into his eyes. " He's good to me but you are my..." before finishing her sentence D kissed her passionatly. " Time." is all he said. Kagome looked into his eyes again. " My Lo..." once again stopping her with a kiss. " Time to forget." his golden eye shown brighter then ever.


	4. chapter4

I dont own either IY or PSOH

A/N: Hope anyone is enjoying this it's still my first fanfic. Reviews would be nice but not nessessary. Bare in mind again this is still my first. Go gentle.

Chapter 4

Everyone was in Kagomes room. Inuyasha some how had a cap on his head. Kagome was sitting on the floor, Leon and her mom stood in the doorway. D was behind Leon. "Kagome do you remember your second cousin Leon? This is his friend D". Kagome stood up looking around. "Um... yeah! I remember him." running up to Leon hugging him. Then holding out her hand to D. "Nice to meet you D." "The pleasure is all mine." shaking her hand. Leon saw the guy in red looking confused. "Hey who's that?" Kagome turned with a horrified look, but noticed Inuyasha had his ears covered. "This is Inuyasha, were kinda seeing each other." Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. "Feh, I'll talk to you later Kagome." He walked past Leon and D, and headed down stairs. "You look better today Kagome." her mom said giving her a hug. "I feel better thanks mom."

D walked down stirs. Leon followed behind him. "D, you ok?" placing his hand on D's shoulder. D smiled. "Yes detective, I'm better now." D exscused himself and headed outside. _I'm glad to see she is happy. _he thought. "Exscuse me." Kagome said as she touched his shoulder, causing him to wince a little. "Yes?" "I know this is going to sound a bit strange but, I feel I've known you for a long time." D grinned then then placed his hand on her hand which was still on his shoulder. "Maybe in a dream." turning to face her. Kagome leaned close to him giving him a hug. But appologized and ran off to a covered building.

Days went by. Time had come for Leon and D to leave. Kagome was gone the whole time.

Sango and Miroku were finally mariied. Kagome hugged her friends. "I see your feeling much better now Kagome." Sango said as the two girls hugged. "Yes I can't explain it. It's as if I have forgetton things." Sango looked puzzled. Kagome told hre not to worry about it that everything was fine. :)

That evening. Sango and Miroku took off in a carriage. Inuyasha hugged Kagome. "Are you alright Inuysaha?" Not realizing he was hugging her for that long of a time. He stepped away. "Yeah, but you should go home. We aren't looking for shards till they get back."

Climbing out of the well. Kagome was face to face with D. "You enjoy your trip?" he asked with a smile. She knew deep down that D knew she was somewhere else other then her own time. "Yeah. Some close friends of mine got married and I came back to see you guys off to the airport with mom." D walked side by side with her. "D, I know you from somewhere. I don't know how I do, but I feel as if I've forgotten you." Kagome stopped to look at him. He placed his hand on her cheek. Leaned closer to her and whispered. "Time makes people forget." With that he kissed her forehead and began walking to the house. "Time for me to go soon."

Kagome couldn't help what she felt. Her body was drawn to his. "D." she said softly talking, and walking up to him. "Time can make people forget. But a heart can not forget love." Standing on her toes she kissed him. D graciously returning her kiss, embracing her tightly. Tears streaming from both there eyes.

Kagome, and D, stood in the moonlight, arms wrapped around each other. "Inuyasha, he's not human you know. I know he cares for me." she stopped and began to tell D everything. D listened. "Kagome, youhave been reborn three times." pausing to gaze into her eyes. "We met when we were very young. Fate took you away. I returned many times looking for you. But you were...gone." a single tear fell from his eyes. "If you wish it. I can help you remember. Or I can help you try to forget again." Silence seemed forever. "I want," she held him even tighter. "I want to rememeber you."...she kissed him. "What about your friends in the other time?" Kagome thought about it being torn into two. _Inuyasha and the others won't understand at all. _She thought to herself.

Leon walked out of the house seeing Kagome in D's arms. "HUH? What's going on here?" "Just giving D and you a hug goodbye." she lept to Leon. "Well, good yet bad news. Were stuck till the snow lets up on some of our layovers. So were staying a bit longer." Leon said as he started walking back in.

"D, I will be back before you leave. I need to talk to everyone." Kagome kissed him and ran back to the well.

"Inuyasha, I heard you tell Kagome to go home because we can't look for shards until Sango and Miroku are bacl." Shippo said scratching his head. "So what about it?" Inuyasha rolled away from him. "You and I both know theres only one shard left and thats in Kohoku." Inuyasha lay on the floor silent. "Kagomes coming." he got up and started heading outside.

Kagome stood very still seeing Inuyasha. He could smell a different scent on her. "New soap Kagome?" She wlaked closer to him. "Can we talk Inuyasha." He took her hand and started walking. She was shocked. He's never taken her hand so gently before. "Um, Inuyasha. she began. "Kagome, I need to say something now and before I can't say it again." They stopped. He turned to he embracing her. "You looked lovely at their wedding. Snd when Sango and Miroku were saying there vows, and kissing." he paused to look into her eyes. "I pictured us together Kagome." Her heart lept with joy but yet felt saddend. "Inuyasha." he placed a finger to her lips. "I love you Kagome." moving his finger from her lips, he kissed her. She welcomed the kiss. His body moved closer. They felt each others heart beat. His tongue explored her mouth. She in returned explored his. Slowly moving his hand to her waist. Drawing her closer to him. She felt his heat. She felt her heart pound. Pressing into him ever more she could tell he was aroused.

"Inu...Inuyasha wait." she gasped. She pished herself away. Still holding onto her. "Kagome, I love you. I want to be with you forever." Her eyes filled with tears. It's what she's always wanted tohear. Years they have known each other and finally she heard him declare his love for her. Just then D flashed into her thoughts.

"Inuyasha, I love you too." Thats all he wanted to hear. Pulling her close to him again. They both fell to the ground. Kagomes mind whirled around till the only one she thought about was the hanyou she trully loved.

Inuyasha slid his hand up her thigh. Kagome closed her eyes., wanting whatever was going to happen, happen now. Slowly unbuttoning her shirt, exposing her belly and her lacey bra. Inuyasha licked her stomache up to her breasts. She giggled at the movement. Soon there eyes met again. "Kagome, marry me, be my wife." She threw her arms around Inuyasha. Forcing him to lay on top of her. She could feel how more aroused he was. Wanting to have more. "Wait. I want to wait Kagome. As badly as I want you. We can wait." He said as he got off her and helped her situp. Both breathing heavily. Kagome looked at her love. "Inuyasha, I have to go home for a few days." Please wait for me." He smiled giving her a kiss.

She stood at the bottom of the well. "How do I tell D?" She knew the truth would be best. She walked to the house finding only one person there.

"Good evening. Your mom and brother and grandpa drug Leon out for a movie.." D finished speaking then sipped his tea. Kagome walked over to the seat next to him. "D, I...I'm sorry. I want to know about you and our past but...tonight Inuyasha..." D touched her face, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Ssshhh, I knew something like this might happen." Her eyes peered into his. "Kagome, time is something that continues on. We don't have to be together in this life time." He paused and grinned. "Though... it was good to see you again. We will meet in another time and another life. I promise you. I will not forget you." D leaned down and kissed Kagome one lsat time.

Kagome hugged D. "I won't forget you either. Thank you for understanding. It was all so sudden." She sat in D's chair with him. He held her for what it felt like time had stood dtill. They fell asleep in each others arms.

Kagome drempt:

"My love, I will return to you again." She embraced the tall slender man. Even in her dream D passionatly kissed her. "We shall see each other again on our next life. For now my lady. Awaken. Awaken and forget." His golden eye shown brighter then ever, With a single tear falling onto Kagomes face.


	5. chapter5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer. I dont own either of these IY or PSOH

A/N: I have had some trouble gettin the rating to change: I had it set to **PG13** but it changed but arg still figuring this out. Im new bare with me. Tell me what ya think of the story. I think this is the last chapter. This is my first fanfic so please enjoy if you can.

Chapter 5

Kagome woke to find herself in her bed. Recalling nothing from last night. "Mom, Leon." Yelling as she ran down stairs. "Mom...grandpa wheres mom?" He turned from the table. "Oh Kagome, it's nice to see your up. Your mom took Leon and is friend to the airport early this morning." He was still talking and started carrying on about how when he was younger they had to get up before the sun was even up. Kagome started walking away not hearing a word he was saying to her. A little hurt and upset because she couldn't say goodbye.

An hour went by. Kagomes mom returned home. "Kagome, dear. Leon said he was sorry for not saying bye to you. But there flight was very early." It's okay mom." she started walking away. "Kagome,...Leon's friend, gave this package to me to give to you." Holding out her hands her mom placed a small box wrapped in a blue silk bow. "He said not to open it till your specail day... what does he mean by that." Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha and I want to get married." you could hear a pin drop "KAGOME THATS WONDERFUL!" she hugged her daughter and started thinking about what they need for the wedding and what kind of ceramony they should have. _Looks like I made her day.:) _Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome headed upstairs to her room. Looking around wondering what to bring back with her. A wind blew in threw her window causing her to stop and look outside. She said nothing, but just stood there starring out her window. "Well, I guess I better go." grabbing somethings she needed placed them in her backpack and headed to the well.

"Inuyasha, why do ye have a scarey grin on ye face?" Kaede ask. Turning to look at her. "For your information old lady I asked Kagome to marry me." Kaede's mouth dropped open. Seeing her reaction Inuyasha smirked.

Climbing out of the well. Kagome couldn't wait to see Inuyasha. Running to the village she called for him. Inuyasha ran to Kagome scooping her into his arms, kissing her neck. "I've missed you." he said. "I missed you too." She kissed him. "I told mom about us. She is very happy and gives her blessings . Also she has started making plans for the wedding."

Weeks went by turning to months.Time flies when the writer cant think of anything

D sat in his chair awaiting Leon. Tea time as close, and he knew the loud mouthed detective would be stopping by soon. The front door opened and closed. Leon walked in carrying a white cake. "D, you remember Kagome? Well I guess she got married." Leon sat across from D. "Hey you gave her mom a box what was in it?" D sipped his tea. "I simply gave her a memory to last through out her life times." smiling behind his cup. "What ever as long as it wasn't drugs or some kind of man eating thing." Leon koffed.

Kagome had moved to the feudal era. "Inuyasha I have some wonder news." She sat in his lap. "Sango and Miroku are having a baby." Inuyasha smirked, " Hope the kid turns out like his mom." Kagome raised an eyebrow to his comment. "Well I hope ours doesn't have a hot temper." Nearly falling over backwards. "What are you serious? Were having a ba...ba..." WHAM! now falling over backwards. "Uhuh." Kagome smiled. Jumping up to hug her. Then nuzzling near her belly. "This is great Kagome." She was happy to see him happy. Inuyasha kissed her running out of the hut. "I have to go tell Miroku he's not the only one who does things right." Kagome laughed. Sitting down she remembered the gift she was given. She went and searched for the box. "There it is." Slowly opening it the contents inside were glowing. "What a pretty necklace." Pulling out a gold necklace with a blood red stone attatched to it. "Beautiful." She decided to keep it safe and wait to give it to her child.

In a dream Kagome heard a soft voice. "I will not forget you I promise."

End

Well thats it hoped someone read this and liked it. Took me a while to figure out this but I got it. Enjoy or hate your choice :p


End file.
